A Fox's Bond
by 10tailedmonster
Summary: How deep can a bond truly go before it's turned into something new? Most people can't even imagine. But those who can, they are able to feel a rush of emotions, from the sense of protectiveness to love. Me? Well, I'm one of those few but you can say that our bond wasn't 'normal' at first.


**An: I know , I know not the story most of you were looking forward too. Don't worry though that one is going to be published soon as I figured where I'm going to lead it. This story popped into my head a while back and I actually want to try it out. **

**It's little bit different and I hope that's the case, I don't there is a story like this out and if there is….well fuck then.**

* * *

**Okay now to the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summoning Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summoning Thinking'**_

_**Jutsu/Technique**_

-(Transitions)-

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune or as we all know, The Nine Tailed Fox, was a powerful being. A swipe of its tail can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains Its chakra capacity was believed to be godly and any that managed to encounter the fox had never lived to tell their tale. It was a truly powerful beast.

What most people don't know is that there's an actual clan for the fox, in fact for all of the Biju. You have the raccoon clan, whose boss is Shukaku or Ichibi . Then there's the neko clan or the cat bossed by Matatabi, the Nibi and so on.

The fox or Kitsune clan was a proud clan race that were well known for their abilities in creating powerful illusions and attacks based on their respective affinity. While about over half of the population had the affinity for fire, it wasn't that rare to see a lighting fox or a fox training in water based attacks.

Each affinity showed certain jobs for the foxes. Most if not all fire and wind foxes were in the military branch of the clan that fought in the wars. Earth foxes would usually make armor for their kinsmen to wear for protection, and water foxes were the healers and merchants. Lighting foxes were the tactical strategist of the clan and usually the most powerful lightning fox was the advisor to the Kyuubi.

The power that a fox would hold was based on the number of tails they possess. Most foxes had tails that were 6 and below, with a few ever making above that. Those few were usually the generals and the officials. Kyuubi was in fact the strongest Kitsune since it had 9 tails and was also the military leader.

Now why am I telling you this? Better yet, how do I know this? Well because this clan and I got real close. Too close actually. My name is Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan and I had no idea that my life was going to turn out like this.

-(The academy)-

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Iruka yelled as he used his Big head no jutsu to quiet the class from their bickering. Seeing that everybody had taken their seats he began today's lesson, the Biju, mainly the Kyuubi. "Okay class today topic is going to be about the Kyuubi." He heard some students groan and gained a tick mark.

Ino was bored and rested her head on her hand. She gazed dreamily at Sasuke Uchiha, a so called prodigy and the 'last' loyal Uchiha after his brother Itachi, killed off all of his clan members but Sasuke. Since that day, however Sasuke has dedicated his whole life into killing his brother, like an avenger.

She was day dreaming about how he would confess his love for her and Sakura admitting defeat. Sighing she continued her gazing, gaining the attention of Iruka. His eye twitched and tried to get the heir to pay attention.

"Ino." No answer and the chuunin eye twitched faster and harder. Taking a clamig breathe he said it a bit louder.

"Ino!" Yet she still was in dreamland and he felt a something 'pop' in his head

"INO YAMANAKA!" Now that got her attention. She epped and fell backwards out of her seat. The class laughed but a loud 'silence' made them quiet with the few snickers coming out here and there. Ino made it back into her chair with a huge blush appearing on her face.

"Alright Ino, since you know so much about the Biju and don't need to listen to me teach, tell us about the Kyuubi and how the Yondaime defeated it." Ino silently cursed and started to think about what she heard around the village. She saw it as a perk of being a good listener/gossiper.

"Well Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine tailed fox was a being with chakra that people could only dream of. Umm…a swipe of its tail could destroy the Kage Mountains and it attacked the village 13 years ago causing a lot of deaths and injuries." She paused to remember how the forth defeated it.

"The Yondaime Hokage used a jutsu that sealed away the fox with the cost of his life." She finished and Iruka nodded for her to sit, which she did rather quickly the blush still present on her face.

"Good job Ino but the jutsu he used summoned the Shinigami to send the fox back to Makai (hell)."

She nodded and Iruka went back to teaching. Eventually she got boring again and Ino found herself looking out the window this time. She swore she saw a small flash of orange pass behind a tree but played it off as the sun's glare. When class ended and the bell rang, the ninjas-in-training ran out their seats.

Iruka gave them a week off to freshen up their skills for the exams. Ino jumped out of her seat and walked over to see the man of her dreams.

However he walked quickly by her without acknowledging her.

"See you ran Sasuke off Ino-pig. Just face it, you have no hope with him unlike me." Sakura gave her a smug smirk and Ino didn't retaliate and felt tired for some odd reason. So she ignored the pinkette and went out the door to head home leaving Sakura to look confusingly at her.

While walking she saw children playing games and adults laughing joyously. It amazed her how the village recovered from the Kyuubi attack. She walked to her family's flower shop, greeting her mom in the process.

"How was school today honey?" Ino gave a big sigh and looked frustratingly at her mom.

"I don't get it why he can't at least talk to me. It's not like I'm Sakura and stalks him while he walks home." Mina sighed at her daughter's unknown infatuation with the Uchiha. The boy was the reason her daughter is dieting and not training for the real world.

If Ino don't start training now, then she'll get seriously hurt during a mission. However she and Inochi have tried to talk her out of it but she won't seem to listen. Mina placed the flower she was examining down and gave Ino a pleading look.

"Honey, you're graduating in a week. Shouldn't you be off training, I heard the exams is going to be more physical based." Ino waved her off making her mom frown at her.

"Don't worry mom, I'll pass the exam without training."

Mina shook her head and knew Ino wouldn't listen to her. She smiled sadly at Ino and went through the door into the house. When she left, Ino looked thoughtfully at the flower her mom left.

Ino knew her mom and dad was disappointed at her, hell, it wasn't hard to see that. Ino knew she had an unhealthy addiction with her body weight and appearance and the damn thing was hard to break out of. Sort of like a drug. She blamed magazines and her weak will for it.

Since she wasn't training and taking care of her body, she knew she was the weakest clan heir. Hell, even Hinata Hyuuga could kick her ass around the area. It sort of hurt her and her family's pride as Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha. Ino clenched her fists and glared at the magazine in the corner.

'_Maybe I should try training for just one time. Maybe it'll get mom and dad off my back for a little bit.'_ She bit her lip in hesitation. Closing her eyes and nodding, the blonde slowly walked into her house to tell her mom of her plan.

"Um..mom?" Mina hummed in acknowledgement while she was doing the dishes. Ino hesitation returned, causing silence to reign in the kitchen besides the noise coming from the faucet and the moving and placing of plates. Mina, confused, stopped what she was doing and truned to face Ino, while drying off her hands.

"Yes, dear? Is there something you need?" Ino mentally kicked herself at her cowardliness. She slowly but surely began to speak, making Mina raise a blond eyebrow at her usually brash daughter's behavior.

"D-do you mind if ….I could….go trainforabit." Ino said the last part all in one breath and closed her eyes not wanting to see her mom laugh at her. Mina on the other hand, widened her eyes, clearly surprise at her daughter's question. But she wasn't going to deny it.

In fact Mina's confused face was replaced by a soft smile. "Of course you can dear, just be back by 7 for dinner, okay?" She then turned back to the dishes not seeing, Ino open her eyes and give her a look of disbelief.

"R-right mom thanks." Ino then walked out of the house leaving Mina to her own thoughts.

"Well it's about time that she actually trained, hopefully her crush on that Uchiha boy will disappear. But a person can only wish for one thing at a time."

-(With Ino)-

Ino went to the nearest training she knew which happened to be training ground 8. Trees covered the area except for a rectangular patch in the middle. The Hokage Monument could be seen from the top of the trees. A deep river runs in the back of the training ground that ventured off into the forest. Several training post were placed in the middle of the whole training. All in all, it was great place for her to train.

Ino sadly sighed, and smacked her forehead as she had no idea how to train or at least start. "Damn how am I even supposed to do this. Shit, maybe I should have paid more attention to Iruka-sensei than looking at Sasuke-kun" An idea popped into her head. "Maybe I'll start with running around. Yeah, I've seen dad do it sometimes."

She proceeded to run around the clearing till her legs hurt and her chest was burning. She sat on the grass and regain her energy and was disappointed by the results. She only managed to ran 5 laps around the small clearing, yet she feels like she's dying. She took note to train more on her endurance and also pick up 'ninja training' books from the library

"This is way harder than I thought. How can dad and everybody else do this so easily." She slowly got back up, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her legs, and thought about what else ninjas train in. She towards the closest training post and started to practice her katas for the academy's taijutsu.

"Right kick, left swing, duck, and left kick." She repeated out loud with sweat dripping down her face and determination clear in her baby blue eyes.

It was 2 hours later and the sun was just about to leave the sky setting the area in an orange glow. Ino was sweaty and sticky and she was sure some parts of her body was unresponsive but felt satisfied as hell. She smiled as her hair was matted to her face and let the grass cool her body.

'_I did it!'_

"Whew, that was a work out. Man, who knew being a ninja was this hard." She tiredly back got up and winched at the soreness of her body. Carefully stretching out her stiff muscles, she went to slowly walk out of the clearing when she heard a strange noise coming from the forest. She ignored it at first but then the sound grew louder.

"That noise? What is it?" She bit her lip, a habit she got when nervous, and looked at the forest. Her body screamed out for a rest and she wanted a hot bath but her curiosity eventually won. She clenched her fist and walked into the forest in the direction she thought the sound came from.

-(Forest area: Training Ground 8)-

Ino quickened her pace in the same direction as multiple thoughts run through her mind. Most of them being 'why was she doing this' or 'she should just went home'. Just then a cry rang out through the area and Ino jumped at the painful yelp. _'That cry!'_

Now running Ino ducked and pushed through bushes and shrubs. Soon the cry got louder and closer but she also heard human voices. "What should we do now to it?" It sounded like a male between their 20 and Ino stopped to look through a bush.

She let out a silent gasp and her eyes widened. There were 3 men what looked to be harming a poor fox kit had blood coming for multiple parts of its body and its forelegs looked broken. The thing that had Ino really surprised was that the fox had 3 tails.

Ino shook her head to focus back onto the men's conversation. "I'm telling you, we might as well kill it now." '_Kill it, what for?' _Ino thought as the shortest of the three shook his head,

"Nah I think the fucker needs a bit more torture, right Toki?" The man had a sadistic grin and kicked the down fox earning a painful yelp from it. The man now identified as Toki sighed at his partner, sometimes the guy can go a bit far.

"You know Jaku, kicking it can cause it to die faster right." Jaku stopped kicking the fox and looked at it in disgust. Toki turned to the last of the three. "Why should we kill it now, Bokamaru?"

Bokamaru frowned and crossed his arm. "Well just kicking and break its forelegs seems boring, unless you have another way of torture then you might as well kill it." Ino looked horrified at the men. They had a leaf headband so they weren't enemy ninjas. But why were they harming a kit, was the real question.

Toki nodded at Jaku whose sadistic grin returned and grabbed the fox by its tails. The fox, using just pure will, slammed its jaw on the man's arm earning a painful scream from said man. "Ahh get this piece of shit off of me!" The other two raced to their friend and torn the fox off, who had an insane grip on the man. Jaku fell to the ground cradling his bleeding arm, glaring daggers at the kit.

Toki placed a hand on Jaku's shoulder. "You okay there man?" He then looked over to Bokomaru, who had his hand around the kit's throat obviously trying to choke it as it squirm in his grip. Jaku pushed him self off the ground and went over to the two.

"That fucker is going to be skinned nice and slowly." Bokomaru shrugged as Jaku pulled out a kunai and held his hand out for the animal. However Bokamaru suddenly stopped and gently set the fox on the ground and his brown hair shadowed his eyes.

"Yo, you okay over there?" Jaku called out and placed his hand on Bokamaru's shoulder when said man quickly grabbed his head and slammed it against the tree, knocking him out cold.

Toki's eyes widened and gave Bokamaru a glare. "Dude, what the fuck? Why the hell did you do that to Jaku?" He ran at Bokamaru and tackled him to the ground. However Bokamaru was bigger and stronger and managed to push the smaller male off.

Toki quickly got back up only to receive a hard haymaker. Bokamaru then picked him up by his neck and choke slammed him to the ground. The last thing Toki saw and felt was his friend's boot slamming onto his face. Bokamaru looked around and seeing that those two were knocked cold processed to run full force into a tree headfirst knocking himself too out.

The fox kit looked surprised at how things turned out and looked down at its injured body. It heard shuffling in the bush and its eyes grew wide and fearful. Ino came out of the tiredly and saw that Bokomaru wasn't going to get back up either.

She then turned her sights to a fearful fox and her eyes grew sad. Slowly walking over as to not to startle it, she got down on her knees in front of it. She reached her hands out to pet it but the kit flinched and closed its eyes as if waiting for the pain.

Ino frowned but gently petted the fox not to agitate its injuries. "Hey little guy, don't worry those men won't hurt you again. Come on I'll take you to my home, my mom was once a medic." The fox looked at her in hesitation and then back at her hands. Ino didn't want to rush the kit and wanted to say something else, when the fox nudged her hand.

Seeing that as a signal, she nodded and carefully cradled the injured animal she began her walk home. She looked up and saw that the moon was almost visible and sighed knowing her mom was going to have a fit. _'I hope she won't be that bad.'_

-(Yamanaka Residence)-

Mina looked at the clock worryingly, it was past 8 and Ino still hadn't made it home. "Maybe it was a bad idea to let her train alone." Inochi was on a mission and won't be back till a few days so it was just her and Ino. "Maybe I should have waited until the next morning." She concluded to herself that if Ino doesn't make it home in the next 3 minutes, she's gonna call ANBU.

Just then she heard the front door open and quickly ran to scold at Ino. But she stopped when she saw her daughter normally purple shirt covered in blood and was holding a bleeding fox kit. Ino called out to her making her shake out of her trance.

"My Kami, Ino! What happened to you!" Ino winced at her mom's voice but replied pleadingly back to her.

"Please mom, help this kit out. I tried stalling the bleeding as much as I can." Mina quickly nodded and pointed to the couch. Ino set the fox down, who decided to open its eyes. Its fear surfaced again and tried to move away.

Ino softly petted its head and spoke gently to it. "Don't worry, this is my mother. She'll heal you." The fox calmed down but remained tense as Mina went to work. Her hands were covered in green chakra and hovered over the kit, healing its injuries.

Ino looked at her mother worryingly. "Is the kit going to be okay?" Mina stopped and sighed at Ino.

"Ino, can you go fetch me the bandages?" Without a word Ino quickly went to get the wrappings. Mina continued her work with the kit. When Ino returned, Mina took the bandages and wrapped them around the kit's forelimbs.

She backed away to see her work and nodded. She went to the kitchen and mentioned Ino to follow her. Once they were in the kitchen, Mina began her interrogation. "Why did is that fox injured and where did you found it?" Mina crossed her arms and waited for her answer.

"Well listen first before you interrupted. So I was done training and wanted to go home. As I began to walk I heard a noise and decided to follow the sound." Mina looked ready to speak out but Ino sent her a begging look. Mina stopped and nodded for Ino to continue.

"at first I was walking through the forest then the sound increased so I ran to it. Hiding in the bushes, I found three men harming and torturing the kit. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, the fox has three tails. I know you and dad have told me about mind possessing people but I couldn't let those _monsters_ hurt it anymore."

Her face turned in a snarl and she clenched her hands. "I than managed to knock them all unconscious and brought the poor thing home. But what I'm not getting is why? Why would they do that to a poor and defenseless animal? What's wrong with certain people?" Angry tears fell down her face and Mina wrapped her arms around her daughter giving her a hug.

"It's okay honey, the kit is going to be fine. It had broken forelegs, bruised organs, with external and internal bleeding but I managed to heal all of the life threating wounds. All we need to do now is let time heal the rest." Ino pulled back and collected herself; something her father had successfully beat into her head.

Mina walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl out. She went over to the fridge and brought out the milk and filled the bowl with the liquid. She grabbed a plate and placed a piece of steak from dinner on it. She gave the bowl and plate to Ino and smiled at her.

"Why don't you go give the poor thing something to drink and eat?" Ino nodded and carefully brought the food out to the now healing kit. "Oh and Ino," She stopped and turned around seeing a smile on her mom's face. "I'm so proud of you."

Ino blushed a little with her own smile, "Thanks mom." She then proceeded to bring the food to the fox. The kit was awake and looking around the area when Ino came in. It grew slightly fearful and Ino easily saw it. She placed the food and drink down and went over to the fox. The fox backed away a bit but stopped when she petted its head.

"It's alright, you looked hungry so my mom gave you this." She pointed to the food and the kit's stomach growled loudly. She giggled and wished she could see the blush on its face. Ino gently picked up the kit and placed it down on the floor where it began to eat.

Ino took the time to really observe the kit. It was about as tall as her knees and had orange fur everywhere except for its limbs and the tip of its tails. That color was vermilion and as mentioned was on the tip of its tails and limbs. The paws on its forelimb looked more like human hands since it had an opposable thumb. His whiskers were darkened and he had a rugged look to him as his fur was wild and untamed.

The kit finished its meal and raised its head showing Ino its azure blue silted eyes. To complete the look the kit had a spiky mane, sort-of like a horse. Ino softly smiled and scratched it behind the ear earning a purr from it. She had to hold back from hugging the cute animal to death and continued her ministrations. Mina came in and smiled at the scene.

"Well it seems you two are getting along. So does this little guy have a name?" She said as she started to pet the fox, surprised at the softness of its fur. The fox, trying to hold in another purr looked at the mother-daughter duo.

"Yes I do actually. The name's Naruto."

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of this story. Now that stupid plot bunny can go suck a dick and leave me the hell alone. Hopefully you'll guys see me update all three stories more but one could only hope.**

**Oh by the way there's not going to be an AN side story so to speak, that's only reserve for Naruto Frontier and any story related to it. Sorry for those who thought it was going to be in there.**

**Well I'm going to sign-off here and tried to get those other two little bastards up as fast as I can. *waves* Bye-bye!**


End file.
